Need for Speed
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Jinx is confused with herself. The Hive 5 try to cheer her up but the thing is she can't get Kid Flash out of her head. Concluded. Jinx decides what to do.
1. Jinx's New Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Shout out: I wanna thank Draco Blade for inspiring me write this! Why'd you have to write "Unlucky in love" for? Now I'm feeling the need for speed too! I'm too busy! Look at all those stories in my profile man! How am I supposed to get those done? Oh, it's all right. KF/Jinx totally rules!

I was going to wait until I was done with a story but I received a personal message from Ms. Crookshanks asking me to put it up. Luckily I had already writen 3 pages to it. Anywhere, here it is! (don't expect frequent updates though)

**Need For Speed**

**Jinx's New Room**

* * *

"I don't care who you are," Jinx said to the hexed Madame Rouge. "No one messes with me."

Madame Rouge gave a small smile, rubbed her chin and stood up. "Hmm. We'll be in touch."

Jinx glared after her. Keep in touch with her? Yeah right. Jinx hoped she never saw her again. She couldn't believe her idol talked down to her like that. It certainly wasn't the way she expected things to be when she met Madame Rouge.

"She gone?" whispered See-More from above.

Jinx nodded and See-More landed next her. His giant all-seeing eye came back into its socket. "So, um…the research lab's having a special on computers. Steal one, get one free. You in?"

"Nah," said Jinx. "You go ahead."

"Right," said See-More, a little disappointed. "See ya."

See-More turned and left her alone. See-More didn't want to go shoplifting without Jinx. He was hoping they could make a date out of it.

"Oh well," he mumbled," maybe next time."

He was just about to return to Hive Five headquarters when he thought of something. Maybe he could steal a present for Jinx. That would win over her perfectly. While he was looking for the perfect gift, Jinx was looking for herself. She could not believe what she had just done. She let Kid Flash go free and she talked down to Madame Rouge—her idol. Jinx never even fathomed talking to Madame Rouge like that. It made her question everything about her self.

"What did I just do?" she asked herself as she looked at her reflection in a store window. "Did I really say that? To Madame Rouge—of all people?"

Jinx groaned and shook her head. It was incredible. Talking to Madame Rouge like that did make her felt good but she felt kind of stupid at the same time. Now Madame Rouge may think she's a good guy and will start going after her. So much for impressing the Brotherhood of Evil. Maybe it was all for the best. Now she was even with Kid flash. That's right. He could've just turned her into jail but he didn't. She could have handed him over to the Brother of Evil, but she didn't. They're fair and square now. It was strange though. Aren't the good guys supposed to put the bad guys in jail? He had said he wanted to get to know her first. Since when do do-gooders say things like that? He knows that she's bad luck but he acts like it's no big deal. It's almost as if…he accepted her for who she is. But if he was smart, he'd run away and never come back. She was already bad luck to her team. What were they going to think of her when they find out she let him go? Were they going to go after Kid Flash themselves? Or maybe they'd just laugh at her. She could see it now.

"_I knew you just couldn't turn your boyfriend in!" _Gizmo would snigger.

"_You let that feller go?" _Billy would ask, cloning himself as he asked more questions_. "And you shouted at that French gal? And you hit her? Did you whassel too? Ooo---eee! Well slap butter on me and call me a biscuit!"_

"_Hey, while you were out, did you happen to get any pizza?" _Mammoth would query. "_I'm starving."_

See-More, having been there to witness it, wouldn't say anything on the matter. Or maybe he would. "_You should have come with me. There was a sale on CD players too!"_

Kyd Wykkyd wouldn't say anything. He probably would just shake his head at her and go to his room. Why didn't he ever say anything? Was he really mute or did he think he was just too good to talk to his own team?

Jinx didn't want to go back to Headquarters after what just happened. Not just yet. It was still fresh in her mind. Walking into that garage, Kid Flash revealing himself and asking, "Jinx? Are you…you?"

What an idiot. Why didn't he just vibrate himself through a wall if he knew she was coming? He was too trusting. He knew she was a bad guy. He knew she was after him. He let her catch him. Maybe he wanted her to. When she proved who she really was by making that water pipe come out of the ground and splash him, she thought he looked so nice the way his wet red hair fell around his face.

"_What happened? Did you run out of gas?"_

"_For now._ _I'll get my strength back in a minute_."

He really did look cute with his hair like that. Jinx smiled at the memory then gasped when she realized what she was doing.

"Get a grip!" she scowled at herself.

This was stupid, thinking of Kid Flash now. So what if he was good looking? And witty? And he gave her flowers? He was a superhero. She was a super villain. Well, she used to think so, anyway. She just had to find someway to get him out of her mind. She looked at the rose in her hand and prepared to hex it. She stopped herself before she made the rose wilt. There was no point in wilting the rose, really. She ought to keep it and press it in one of her books. After all, it was just a rose. What harm could there be in a rose?

Jinx walked to the park and sat by a fountain to think. It was getting late. She was getting tired. But she just couldn't go back to Head Quarters now. She was enjoying herself a little bit. There were no five guys, sometimes fifty—depending on how many copies Billy had of himself—around her all the time. Jinx tilted her head back on the bench and looked up at the stars. The guys wouldn't mind if she didn't come back right away. They wouldn't even care. Why was she in the Hive Five anyway? All those guys drove her nuts.

* * *

"Is Jinx here?" See-More asked the other guys when he came back to Hive Five Headquarters.

"No, I thought she was with you," Mammoth said. "What happened, did you catch Kid Flash?"

"Not really," See-More said.

"You two snot-brains let him get away, didn't you?" Gizmo demanded, who was trying to repair all the damage Kid Flash did to HQ.

"I didn't," said See-More, "Jinx did."

"What?" Gizmo dropped the wrench he was using. "She was the one who was saying we had to catch the junk eater and she let him go? That girl is such a lam-o-zoid!"

See-More set down the bags and boxes he had in his arms, turned the dial on his visor and shot Gizmo in the back with a laser.

"Ow! What was that for, you one-eyed geek?"

"Leave Jinx alone," See-More muttered, "she had her reasons for letting Kid Flash go. You weren't there and you didn't see what Madame Rouge said to her. Jinx was her biggest fan—we always knew that."

"She was?" Billy asked.

"I didn't know that, did you, Billy?" Billy number two asked Billy number three.

"So where is that woman now?" Mammoth asked. "Did she go back to the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"Seems that way," See-More said, "and I hope we don't see her again. Jinx really got her good. You guys should've seen it! It was cool!"

"I've seen Jinx hex things hundreds of times," Gizmo said impatiently. "I've got more important things to worry about here. This junk eater really made a mess of things!"

"Ooh, what'd ya bring, See-More?" Billy asked See-More as Billy's clones began looking at the bags.

"Hey, get out of there!" See-More shouted. "Those are for Jinx!"

"All of them?"

"Yeah," See-More said as he picked the articles up. "I thought I'd redecorate Jinx's room for her. You can help if you want too."

"Redecorating Jinx's room?" Billy asked. "I've always been afraid to go in there."

"Ooh, me too, Billy," said another Billy clone.

See-More walked to Jinx's room and began his little project. "I hope this will cheer Jinx up."

He was done within an hour, closed the door to Jinx's new room and he stepped out. "Is Jinx here yet?"

"No," said Mammoth.

"I wonder where she is," See-More said, "you think we should go looking for her?"

"She'll be fine," Mammoth insisted. "She can hold her own—I've seen her do it."

* * *

Jinx felt cold. She shivered and jerked up from the bench. She had fallen asleep. "How long have I been out here?" she wondered out loud.

Jinx stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. She should probably get back now. She went to the direction of Hive Five Headquarters, yawning. She put in the code and entered the doors.

"Hey guys," she murmured once she got into the living room.

"Jinx, there you are!" See-more exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Where've you been all this time? I was just about to go looking for you!"

"I—I just went out for a walk," Jinx replied.

"Come on," See-More said, grabbing her hand. "I've got something I want to show you."

"If it's a TV, I don't want to see it," Jinx said, "I just want to go to my room."

"That's where I'm taking you," See-More said.

See-More pushed Jinx to her room. All the black and purple in the room had changed to green and white.

"See-More, what'd you do to my room?" Jinx demanded.

"After Kid Flash trashed it," See-More said, "I fixed it up for ya."

There were magic eye posters on the walls, the carpet was green and her dresser had a mirror that was shaped like an eye. It looked more like See-More's room than anything else.

"Like it?" See-More inquired.

"Well, it's different," said Jinx as she walked to her new bed. "Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"You're welcome," See-More said, smiling. He was expecting a hug or something but Jinx just sat on her bed. See-More frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Jinx forced a smile.

"It has been one crazy night," said See-More, "we try to do crime, we get busted, our place gets trashed and Madame Rouge humiliated you."

"Oh, yeah, well," said Jinx, "it's all right. We'll be able to fix the tower up and I don't care if we see Madame Rouge ever again."

"That makes two of us," See-More said and he finally noticed the rose in her hand. His eye changed into an exclamation point. "Hey, what's with the rose?"

"Oh, this?" Jinx glanced down at it. "I uh, found it."

"Found it?"

"Yeah, relax," said Jinx, "it's just a rose."

"Yeah," said See-More and to himself he added mentally, 'just a rose from Kid Flash.'

"Well, I'm pretty tired," said Jinx, "I think I'll try out my new bed now."

"Sure," See-More nodded, "good night, Jinx."

See-More walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jinx sniffed her rose and picked up a book of myths. She opened the book to the middle and pressed the rose inside. She slid the book back onto the bookshelf. Yawning, Jinx walked to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. See-More was right. It had been one crazy night. How was she supposed to get any sleep? After dressing into her silky purple pajamas, she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was Kid Flash.

* * *

The next morning while Jinx was still sleeping, See-More had somehow managed to talk the rest of the Hive Five into making breakfast for their only girl. They all seemed pleased to help, except for Gizmo.

"Why should we make breakfast for Miss Hex-a-lot?" Gizmo demanded.

"Because I think she deserves it," See-More said.

"Come on, Gizmo," said Mammoth, who was trying to make pancakes. "I think it will be fun. Jinx is the one who started the Hive Five in the first place. Oh no, I think I put too much water in…"

"Yeah, she's gonna love these grits!" said Billy.

"And biscuits and gravy!" said Billy number two.

"Just what Mama used to make!"

The Hive guys continued their breakfast concoction, making a couple of messes and even a fire along the way. Amazingly enough, it did not wake up Jinx. Once the guys were finished cooking, they placed the breakfast items on trays and want to Jinx's room.

"Rise and shine!" called See-More.

"Yeah, get up, junk eater," Gizmo muttered.

Moaning, Jinx sat up and gasped to see her room full of boys. She pulled her blankets up to her chin. "What are you perverts doing in my room? Were you watching me sleep?"

"No," said See-More, "we made you breakfast in bed."

"All of you?" Jinx demanded.

"Yup!" Four Billys said, all wearing chef hats.

Jinx looked her team over. They all were holding something different. Mammoth held some badly attempted pancakes, See-More sunny side up bacon and eggs in a smiley face. Gizmo held up cornflakes. Kyd Wykkyd held tea and toast and four Billy clones held southern dishes.

"What's that?" Jinx questioned, pointing to the dish on Billy number four's tray. It was pinkish white and had a strange looking texture.

"Chitlins!" he replied happily, holding it out and taking a big whiff of it.

"What?"

"Pig intestines," See-More explained in a whisper.

"Oh…er…I'll pass on that, thanks."

"I told you she wouldn't like the chitlins, Billy," Billy number three said.

"You guys really didn't have to," said Jinx.

"Hey, you gave Madame Rouge a run for her money," said Mammoth and he set down the pancakes he made. "Um, I'm sorry if they didn't come out all right."

"Thanks, Mammoth," said Jinx, stabbing one pancake with her fork, causing flour to puff out and getting everywhere.

Mammoth groaned and shook his head as Gizmo laughed at him.

"Enjoy your breakfast," said See-More and all the boys walked out, Billy number four still holding the chitlins Jinx turned down. Jinx waved at them as they left and she looked at her many breakfast dishes. How was she supposed to eat all of this?

Jinx pushed the top pancake over and selected the second one. It was also pretty bad. It was too gooey. She dismissed the poorly made pancakes and turned to her happy face eggs and bacon. It was typical of See-More to make her a breakfast dish like this. She ate her eggs and to her relief they were made just fine. She tried a bit everyone's dishes, even a spoonful of Gizmo's cornflakes. Jinx wondered why the boys made her breakfast in bed. They had never done that. They had done _nothing _for her. They barely even listened to her. What happened to cause her team to change?

"I think Jinx is still bummed about what happened," See-More told the other boys after making breakfast for themselves. "I think we should cheer her up."

"How do we do that?" Gizmo demanded. "She's got a new room and we made her breakfast in bed."

"I'm sure there are plenty of things for us to do," See-More said, "we can spend time with her and give her stuff."

"Ooh, sounds like you're twitterpaited, See-More!" Billy chuckled.

"Hey, look, I don't think we give Jinx a lot of credit," See-More said softly, blushing a little. "We don't want her to get mad at us."

"Yeah, she gets pretty scary when she's mad," Mammoth agreed.

"I know," said Billy, "let's go cow tipping!"

"I don't think that will make her feel better, Billy," See-More said, "let's just do little things for her to make her feel involved. She's the leader of the Hive Five, after all. She's probably depressed that the one person she really looked up to made her feel small and insignificant."

"Jinx still has us," said Mammoth, "she's still part of the Hive Five. I feel kinda guilty we haven't given her much attention."

"You junk eaters really considering in doing this?" Gizmo demanded. "It's her fault for trusting Madame Rouge in the first place."

"Okay, fine," See-More groaned, "you don't have to help if you don't want to." See-More grunted and got to his feet. "I think I'll clean the tower and surprise Jinx."

"We'll go buy Jinx some new duds!" Billy announced all his clones agreed.

All the boys split up to work on making their leader feel special. However, it was a little too late for them to start noticing her. With all those boys she lived with, there was only one her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Guys' Night Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

**Need for Speed 2**

**Guys' Night Out**

After eating a little bit of each breakfast dish the guys made for her, Jinx got dressed in her usual clothes and emerged from her bedroom. She started to giggle when she found See-More with a feather duster in one hand and a vacuum in the other.

"See-More…when did you get clean up duty?" she asked.

"Thought this place needed a cleaning," See-More explained. "You enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Yeah," Jinx said, "thanks for the pancakes."

"Mammoth made you the pancakes," See-more frowned. "I made you a smiley face with eggs…"

"Oh yeah!" Jinx said, "that's right. Yeah, that was great too, thanks See-More."

"Hey Jinx," said Mammoth, pushing Jinx to the door. "There's a new all-you-can-eat buffet in town, let's go check it out."

"But I already had breakfast!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I didn't," said Mammoth, "come on!"

There was no getting out of it. Mammoth hauled Jinx off to the buffet where he had six helpings of everything. Jinx was already full with a steak and baked potato but Mammoth made her try everything. Somehow Jinx was able to put away some roast beef, roast duck, roast pork, barbeque ribs, a bowl of chicken soup and a bowl of vegetable beef, mashed potatoes, boiled vegetables and every desert from pie to chocolate pudding. After eating the meal fit for an army, Jinx held her head over the back of her chair to stretch her stomach out. She felt like she was going to explode.

"So…full…"

"Come on, Jinx," Mammoth said, waving a spoonful of his sundae. "You've got to try this!"

"No thanks," Jinx said, lazily waving her arm up into the air. "I—I'm-hic—good."

"There you are, Jinx!" yelled a couple of southern voices.

"Oh no…" Jinx moaned as she saw about ten upside-down Billies run up to her.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Jinx moaned.

"We thought you'd want some new clothes," Billy number one said as he pulled her out of her chair.

"We were gonna pick 'em out for you and surprise you," said Billy number five, "but Billy thought it'd be better to bring ya along incase we didn't know ya size."

"No I didn't," Billy number two. "Billy did."

"Oh, sorry, Billy."

"But, Billy…I don't need any clothes!" Jinx whined.

"Sure ya do!" Billy number six exclaimed.

Four billies picked up Jinx over their heads and carried her out of the buffet, while the other Billies tried to eat some of Mammoths' dinner.

"Hey!" Mammoth growled, taking back his sundae.

"At least me just finish Jinx' huckleberry pie!" said Billy number nine.

"Billy!" yelled Billy number four, who was holding Jinx's left leg. "Ya'll better hurry now or ya'll be left behind!"

"Wait for us, Billy!" yelled Billy number eight, shoving a piece of pie into his mouth. "Mmm, that's good eatin'!"

The Billies carried Jinx into a store that only the hillbillies of the world would shop at. Just before Jinx thought her bad luck hadn't gotten any worse, she felt as if she was going to die.

"This isn't my style!" Jinx proclaimed, looking at the store in horror. "Billy, put me down!"

"Okay," said Billy number four and he set her down on her feet. "Ya'll spread out and find Jinxie something nice."

"Don't call me Jinxie…"

"I can't believe this is happening," Jinx mumbled as the Billies ran around and pushed the weirdest clothes into her arms, saying how great they were going to look at on her.

"Why, isn't this just 'darlin'?" Billy asked, tossing a pink jumper dress onto Jinx's head.

"Can I help you boys?" asked a southern woman.

"Yes ma'am," replied Billy number three, "our friend here would like to try on these."

"No I wouldn't," Jinx grumbled, dropping all the clothes, revealing her appearance.

"Ooh, mercy, honey!" gasped the woman. "Do you always dress like that?"

"Of course I do," Jinx retorted.

"We think she looks scary," said Billy number five.

"I'll show you scary…" Jinx snarled, about to jinx all ten billies but the woman grabbed her by the hand. "Hey!"

"You're goin' to like yourself after this is over."

"Yeah right," moaned Jinx as the rest of the Billies picked up her clothes and followed Jinx and the store worker to the dressing rooms.

"Try this one on first, Jinx!" said Billy number one, shaking the jumper dress.

"No, this one! This one!" insisted Billy number three, holding a pair of overalls.

"She doesn't want to wear that!" said Billy number seven

"How do you know?'

"Because she'll look great in this!" he held up a pair of blue cutoffs and a red and white polka dotted midriff tie shirt.

"Oooh!" said all the Billies. "I'd even look good in that!"

Jinx gasped at the clothes. She wasn't going to wear anything showing her legs! And her stomach! Had she ever done a sit up in her life? And especially after eating all that food she knew she had gained at least twenty pounds. "I am _not…_"

"Put it on, put it on!" the Billies cried.

The store worker picked up the clothes, placed them into Jinx's arms and told her to pick a room.

"You want me to come and help ya?" said Billy number three.

"NO!" shouted Jinx as she disappeared into the fitting rooms. The Billies looked excited for a moment then looked at each other.

"So…now what?" said Billy number four.

"Why don't you boys just wait for her until she comes out?" said the fitting room attendant.

"Good idea."

Jinx sighed, staring at her reflection. Perhaps the Billies were right. Some new clothes might do her some good. The hillbilly style certainly wasn't hers, but Billy was doing his best to show her some kind of attention, even if it was a little warped.

"Might as well try them on," Jinx said to herself, taking off her purple and black outfit and slipping into the number the Billies were all anxious to see first. "Ugh…they wanted me to wear _this_?"

"Hey Jinx! Time to come out and show us!"

"They want me to come out too?" Jinx wondered out loud.

Jinx swallowed, opened the door and stepped out of her cubical and walked down the hall. Her face as pink as her hair, she peaked around the corner. "Uh, Billy…this one really isn't me."

"Come on out! Don't be shy!"

"Well all right," said Jinx, "but this won't be my new uniform, okay?"

Jinx slowly stepped into view, her arms in front of her and her knees touching. She was grateful that Kid Flash couldn't see this…or was she? What would his reaction be?

The Billy clones wolfwhistled and clapped.

"That's my girl!" cried Billy number one.

"Wow, those shorts make your legs look like they go up to your neck!" commented Billy number seven.

"Oh man," said Jinx.

"I wish you'd dress up like that more often."

"No way!" Jinx said. "This one is a no go."

The Billies moaned. "You look so nice in that.."

"I'm going t put on something else. Jinx disappeared back into the dressing room, desperate to get out of the outfit. She picked up a black shirt and the pink jumper dress, put them on and went to show the boys.

"Awww!" chorused all the boys.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you ever seen?" Billy number five asked.

"Sure is," replied Billy number two.

"Lookit that," said Billy number three, "you look like my little seester!"

"Thanks…I think," Jinx said.

"Now try on those pink overalls!"

"And the other pair of shorty shorts!"

"Okay, okay," said Jinx, going back to the dressing room. Every five minutes she went to show the Billy clones her outfits and the ones that didn't fit right they were happy to go get her another size. Eventually Jinx got into it and would say things like, "Is there one of these in purple?" or "this would look great with a pair of boots" or "can you find me a hat that goes with these?"

The Billies were happy to oblige. About two hours later of trying on over two dozen different outfits, Jinx settled on two pair of cowgirl jeans, three pink flannel shirt, overalls, the jumper dress, a pair of boots and a pair of sandals and cowgirl hat. It took there Billies to carry her stuff.

"This is a lot…we should've just stolen them instead," said Billy number seven.

"Nah, we got a good bargain on these even if we did pay for them," Billy number six argued.

"Besides, that lady was really nice," piped in Billy number four.

"Yeah, didn't she look like Ma?" inqured Billy number ten.

The Billies all sighed and pull out their wallets to look at the picture of their mother. "Mama!"

Some of the Billies were upset that she didn't go for the shorts.

"I don't care how good I looked in them," said Jinx, "I'm not wearing those! I hate being cold!"

"We'll keep--," Billy number three began but Jinx gave that 'close your mouth or you're dead' look and he shut up.

"Now that you got the duds," said Billy number one said, "let's do something with that hair!"

"Excuse me?" Jinx demanded. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's pink," said Billy.

"That can't be your real color," said Billy number three.

"It _is _my real color!"

"Won't she look cute if she lets her hair down?" asked Billy number two.

"Or put it in pigtails."

"They _are_ already in pigtails!"

Billy number three and Billy number two grabbed Jinx by the arms and escorted her to a beauty shop.

"Billy, please," said Jinx, "you've done enough, really! I like my hair the way it is! Let me go!"

"You'll feel a lot better after you done your hair," said Billy number six. "How about becoming a redhead?"

"Redhead? Me? You gotta be kidding!"

Billy wasn't. Seconds later, Jinx's head was being lathered up by a lady in her twenties with too long of nails. It hurt; just Jinx's luck to get the woman with the claws. She wouldn't have to use dye because her head would already be red from blood.

"Can you…be…a little…softer?" Jinx grunted through the pain, water splashing into her eyes. "Ow!"

"We're almost done," said the beautician, now putting conditioner onto Jinx's hair. After rising out the conditioner, she grabbed a towel and put it around Jinx's head. Jinx saw all the boys grinning at her.

"I wish I had a camera," said Billy number five.

"Ugh," said Jinx as the beautician led Jinx over to a chair and started combing her hair.

"Okay, you want it short and sassy, right?"

"Actually…" Jinx began.

"Can you dye it red?" all the Billies interjected.

"Sure I can," said the beautician, taking a number of differed red dyes. "You want Sunset Symphony or Crimson Candy?"

"Um…what's the difference?" said Billy number three.

"Or maybe Scarlet Wonder?"

"We're going to be here all day…" Jinx moaned.

Finally after getting a new outfit and a new hairstyle (bright candy red) Jinx and the Billies returned to Hive Tower. When she got there, she discovered Gizmo in her room.

"Gizmo!" she exclaimed. "What are you…hey…what'd you do?"

There was a brand new TV with a DVD player, stereo and a spinning wardrobe for her new outfits.

"Break it and you're dead!" said Gizmo, as finished wiring something.

"Wow, thanks!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Whatever, snotbrain," Gizmo muttered, stepping out of the room.

Jinx put her clothes into her rotating closet. This was going to make it much easier for her to decide what to wear—when she didn't want to wear her usual uniform. As she placed her clothes away, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door didn't open but a swirl of blackness opened up next to her new television. Kyd Wykkyd stepped out of it, holding out to Jinx.

"For me?

The silent Hive Five member nodded. Jinx walked forward and took the box. She took a peek and found a number of audio CDs, tapes and movies, most of which were of horror and spooky genres.

"Thanks, Kyd Wykkyd."

Kyd Wykkyd took a bow and disappeared. Jinx started going through the box. "Why doesn't he ever use the door?"

* * *

As Jinx was trying to spend some time alone, listening to some music and drawing, the guys kept poking their heads on her to ask how she was doing and give her more stuff. See-More suggested they do crime at the local mall. What she really needed was some time alone. She needed to think things through and she couldn't do that with the guys all suddenly crowding her. A few days ago they wouldn't listen to her. They never paid her much mind but now they wouldn't leave her alone. 

"No really, guys, I'm fine!" Jinx insisted. "You go ahead, I'll stay here and…clean the tower."

"I already did that," said See-More.

"Then I'll get dinner," Jinx lied.

"You sure?" Mammoth asked.

"Sure I'm sure.

"Oh come with us," Billy urged.

"Just go!" Jinx exclaimed, scaring her team. She chuckled. "You guys were so great, thinking about me but you don't have to do that. Go on and have some fun. Make it a guy's night out."

The male members exchanged glances and shrugged. "Okay, we'll pick ya out somethin' nice!" said Billy.

* * *

The guys split up to separate stores to raid: Mammoth, the food court; See-More, jewelry (for Jinx); Kyd Wykkyd, antiques; Gizmo, electronics; and one hundred Billy clones, the clothiers and toy stores. The Hive Five boys were having a blast, until someone spoiled it for them, _really_ quickly. 

In the jewelry store, See-More was examining an elaborate necklace with many jewels.

"Wow, that will be perfect for Jinx," he said, "really _eye _catching."

"Yeah, that's nice, but I'd go with the rose shaped earrings instead," said a voice next to him.

"Really?" See-More turned just in time to get punched in the face by no other but Kid Flash, his magic eye transforming to an exclamation point. "You again?"

See-More tried to shoot a laser at him but missed. Kid Flash zoomed around him and went to the food court to stop Mammoth. Mammoth was about to eat a smorgasbord of Chinese food, but then he was hit from behind with something wet.

"What the?"

He turned and he was hit in the face with a lemon meringue pie, stinging his eyes. "Ow! That's lemon meringue! I hate that!"

He was hit by more pies, blueberry, raspberry, coconut cream, rhubarb, apple, and chocolate cream.

"Hey! Billy, is that you? It's not funny man!"

Mammoth slipped on some of the mess and fell down. Flash zoomed over him, wiped some of the pie filling off Mammoth's forehead and licked it.

"Mmm, Lemon meringue, with a hint of coconut cream—not bad!"

Before Mammoth could get a word out, Kid Flash was gone. He sat there for a moment and licked a pie filling off his hand. "That is pretty good…"

"We should do this more often, Billy," said a Billy, playing with an Etch-a-Sketch. "Just the menfolk."

"Yeah."

As Billy number forty was walking around the toystore, tinkering with things and standing too close to a wall, he felt something kick him in the butt. Billy hollered and dropped the stack of cards in his hand. "What the? Billy! That aint funny!"

He hit Billy number thirty nine in the head. "Ow! Now why did ya go and do dat for?"

"You kicked me in the behind, that's why!"

"I did not!"

"If you didn't then who did?"

"Billy!" Billy number thirty-nine yelled, pointing at Billy number thirty-eight.

Both Billies went to Billy number thirty eight and tackled him.

"Hey!"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Let me go, Billy! I didn't do anything!"

"You kicked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The three Billies started punching and kicking at each other, while Billy number thirty to thirty five were all kicked in the butt by some mysterious foot. Each Billy blamed it on the other Billy.

"You wanna fight?"

"Them fightin' words!"

Over in the clothiers, it was the same game, Billy was walking around trying clothes on and he'd get kicked in the butt and blame it on the Billy standing closest to him. Then all the lights and music in the mall went on and the Billies stopped.

"Hey, did Gizmo turn the power on?"

"Somethin' ain't right," said Billy number nine. "I think the mall's haunted."

"Haunted!"

"There's a ghost in the mall!"

All the Billies screamed and hugged each other.

"Hold me, Billy!"

"Calm down, it ain't nuttin…" said Billy number seventeen. "It's just…"

"BOO!" yelled somebody standing right behind Billy number twenty-eight, but when he turned around, he was gone.

"Run for your lives! The ghost is in here!"

The Billies ran out of the store, running over Gizmo in the process.

"What are you pig-sniffers doing?" Gizmo demanded.

"The mall's haunted!" yelled Billy number thirty.

See-More came running out of the jewelry store, communicator in hand when he collided into a pie-covered Mammoth.

"Mammoth, quit pigging out and help me catch Kid Flash."

"I wasn't!" Mammoth insisted.

"Come on," said See-More, pushing himself up. "We've got to stop him!" He turned on his X-ray vision and scanned the mall for Kid Flash. Kid Flash was moving too quickly for him. "He's in the toystore…now…now he's in the antique shop—Kyd Wykkyd, get him!"

But Kyd Wykkyd was knocked out with a vase.

"I can't believe he's getting the best of us again," said See-More. "Now he's on the top floor with everybody else, come on!"

By the time See-More and Mammoth got there, the Gizmo and all the Billy clones were tied up to the posts.

"There's a ghost in here!" said Billy.

"It's not a ghost, you idiot," said See-More, "it's Kid Flash!"

Rubbing his head, Kyd Wykkyd teleported to the center of the mall to join his teammates.

Kid Flash took a strip of carpet from a carpet store and wrapped it around See-More, Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd. He stepped back and pointed at each member. "Let's see, one, two, three, four and five. Last time I checked there was six of you."

"So?" Mammoth asked.

"So where's Jinx?" Kid Flash inquired with a grin. "Did you decide to go for a guys' night out and leave her home alone?"

"None of your binnus!" snapped Billy.

"Well, I think I'll go see how she's doing, later!"

"Don't you…!" See-More yelled but the speedster was gone. "After him, you guys!"

"We can't catch him," said Billy, "he's harder to catch than a greased piglet!"

See-More used his eye to tear through the carpet holding him bound with Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd and set his other teammates free. "Come on, we can't let him trash the tower again!"

--

Jinx chilled at home for a while, watching the movies on her new television and listening to music. But nothing she did seemed to satisfy her. Kyd Wykkyd's movies were a bit creepy and the plots made no sense. With all the six hundred channels to choose from, there was nothing on. Jinx decided to go out and catch a late night flick—a romance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself after buying a ticket. She never liked romance movies. She didn't like romance, period. However, here she was, watching a romance movie. The guys would never believe what she was doing right now, even though she _did _leave a note and say that she was going to the movies. It was probably a bad idea since she wanted time alone anyway. The movie started up and Jinx leaned back to watch it. Someone behind her tapped her shoulder. Jinx turned around to see a blond sitting with a bunch of girls.

"Could you take your hat off?" the blond asked. "I can't see."

"I'm sorry," said Jinx, taking her hat off. So much for disguising her red hair. She was dressed in the cowgirl jeans and flannel shirt. The girls giggled at her hair.

"Red's not your color."

"It's not red," said Jinx, "it's Crimson Candy." She turned her attention back to the movie screen.

To Jinx's surprise, the movie was quite good and the leading male was really handsome. He reminded her of Kid Flash. In the middle of the story when the leading male was saying goodbye to the girl, Jinx was watching with her hands close together, eyes tearing up and waiting for the moment where they were going to confess their love and kiss.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Jinx put her hand to her communicator, feeling the angry looks from everyone in the theatre.

"I'm sorry!" Jinx gasped, hurrying out of the theatre. It was just her luck for her to get beeped at the most romantic part in the movie! "What is it?" Jinx demanded, flipping her communicator open.

"Jinx, where are you?" See-More's concerned face said. "You're not at home! Are you okay?"

"See-more, I left a note!" Jinx groaned, unaware of the yellow and red blur racing behind her and inside the theatre.

"I didn't see any note."

"I would think that _you _would've noticed it!" Jinx said. "I'm trying to have a night with myself and you ruined it, thank you very much!" Jinx closed her communicator shut and went back to the movie. She came back to her seat and the person next to her offered her popcorn.

"Thanks," she said, "what did I miss?"

"Oh, the guy broke his promise about always being there for her and now he's dating her best friend."

"Jerk!"

"I know, but I'm never going to do that to you, Jinx." The person put his arm around her shoulders and Jinx turned to be face to face with Kid Flash.

"W—what…what the…you…you!" Jinx made the popcorn bag explode. "The nerve of…!"

"Hey, we're trying to watch the movie here!" people complained.

Jinx stormed out of the movie, Kid Flash right behind her.

"Go away!" Jinx yelled at him, flinging the doors open and stepping into the cold night. "How'd you find me?"

"Found your note," he said, waving the note she left for the guys. (Guys, I went out to a movie. Don't wait up for me.)

Jinx groaned and shook her head."Can't I just watch a movie without any interruptions?" 

"What's so fun about watching a movie by yourself?" Kid Flash asked.

"I was trying to get away from the guys," said Jinx, "they were getting on my nerves."

"You can leave them anytime you know," Kid Flash told her.

"I can't," Jinx said, "I'm the leader."

"Someone else can lead."

"You kidding?" Jinx turned to look at him. "They don't have any leadership skills! Mammoth and Gizmo are the biggest slackers! Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk, Billy's full of his self and See-More…well, See-More's okay, I guess…he helped me catch you."

"And then you let me go."

"Don't bring anything into that," said Jinx.

"You're going to stay with the Hive Five then?"

"Well yeah," Jinx said.

"I thought you were tired of them."

"I am…but they've been really good today," said Jinx. "They all made me breakfast in bed. Billy took me out for new clothes and get my hair done."

"You make a good redhead," Kid Flash teased.

"I don't really like it," said Jinx, putting her hat on. "I like my hair the way it was."

"I think it's cute."

Jinx blushed a little. "Thanks."

"There you are, Jinx!" said a voice overhead.

Jinks and Kid Flash looked up to see See-More floating in the air from his air-balloon eye. He landed on the ground and his large eye went back into the visor.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, stepping protectively in front of Jinx.

"Just talking," said Kid Flash. "Don't get jealous!"

"I'm not!" See-More yelled. "Stay away from Jinx."

"What if I don't want too?" Kid Flash asked. "I wasn't done talking to her."

"You are now," said See-More, "Come on Jinx, let's go."

"You're not the boss of her!" Kid Flash grabbed Jinx by the arm and pulled her away from See-More.

"Ow!" Jinx winced. "Not so hard!"

"I'm her teammate!" said See-More, reaching for Jinx but Kid Flash blocked him. "She belongs with the Hive Five!"

"No she doesn't!"

"She does too!" See-More yelled. "I knew her way before you did!"

"That doesn't mean you know her better!"

"Would you both just shut up?" Jinx demanded, but the two boys ignored her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, let's settle this like men!" See-More growled.

"Oh please, you know you can't beat me…" Kid Flash folded his arms and laughed and See-More shot the orange lightning decal from his mask.

"See-More!" Jinx gasped.

Stunned, Kid Flash brought his hand to his left ear and feeling that the decal was gone, he sneered.

"You're toast!" He ran into See-More and crashed him into a building, making a hole through one side and out the other.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx exclaimed. "Leave him alone!"

Jinx ran through the Kid Flash and See-More shaped holes to find See-More in a whirlwind. He was trying to shoot at Kid Flash but kept missing and almost hit Jinx.

"Watch it, See-More!" she cried.

"Put me down!" See-More yelled.

"Okay!" said Kid Flash, skidding to a halt. See-More fell on the ground with a thump. "Had enough?"

"I'm just getting started!" See-More grunted, pushing himself up.

"See-More, leave him alone!" Jinx yelled, and then gasped at what she said. Seconds ago she yelled at Kid Flash to leave _See-More _alone. What was her deal? She was part of the Hive Five. She should be telling See-More to knock Kid Flash senseless. After all, she was a villain, wasn't she?

Villain or not, she had to stop this squabble. The boys were acting like little kids. Most girls would be happy to see two boys fight over her but Jinx just found it annoying. See-More now had Kid Flash in a headlock. Kid Flash used heat friction against See-More, burning him just like he had done to Madame Rouge.

Jinx put her hands up, ready to hex Kid Flash but she couldn't do it. She should have. He had just burned her teammate. She moved her hands to See-More. He was acting like an idiot. She never would've guess him to act so stupid. Jus one little hex would knock some sense in him. Yet Jinx was unable to hex See-More. She couldn't hex her teammate and she couldn't hex her new "friend" either.

"Oh no," she said, "what do I do?"

Jinx never felt so unlucky in her life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Fem Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

Need For Speed 3

The Fem Five

Jinx stood frozen with her arms stretched out in front of her, hands glowing pink and ready to fire. She wasn't sure who to attack. She didn't want to hurt Kid Flash or See-More but she had to stop this fight. As Kid Flash and See-More charged each other, Jinx was finally able to move. She ran between them and spread her arms out to the side.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it right now or I'll—I'll hex you _both_!"

"You wouldn't," said See-More.

"Yes I would!" Jinx hissed, her eyes and hands glowing pink. "I'm serious. Stop fighting!"

Already having been hexed before, Kid Flash backed up and crossed his arms. See-More did the same. The boys were glaring at each other.

"Jinx, let's just go," said See-More.

"You're not the boss of her," said Kid Flash.

"Neither are you," snapped See-More.

"Shut up!" Jinx snarled, intimidating both boys. "See-More, I'm not thinking of becoming Kid Flash's new partner, if that's what you're worried about."

"See?" See-More said to Kid Flash.

"And I'm not planning on sticking with the Hive Five forever either," Jinx said.

"You're not?" See-More mumbled.

"I need a change," Jinx admitted.

"You're not just going to leave the city on your own, are you?" See-More asked.

"Well, maybe."

"You have to have some kind of plan before just taking off," See-More said.

"Yeah, he's right," Kid Flash agreed.

"Of course I'm right," See-More muttered. "Jinx, you're still part of the Hive Five."

Jinx sighed. "I guess so."

"Come on, let's go," See-More said, taking Jinx's arm. "It's been a wild night."

"Okay," Jinx mumbled, "bye, Kid Flash."

"Later," Kid Flash said and he zoomed off.

"What were you doing hanging with him anyway?" See-More asked Jinx.

"We weren't on a date if that's what you're thinking," Jinx retorted as she started walking back to the HIVE tower.

They walked back to the tower in silence. Before anyone asked her any questions, Jinx snapped at them to leave her alone and she went straight to her room. She put on some music and started going through her old scrapbook from Junior Hive. She stopped at a picture of herself with a girl with dark hair and eyes dressed a little like a gypsy. The girl was her best friend in Junior Hive: PsyChic. Like Jinx, PsyChic was a fan of Madame Rouge and the girls even started a fan club. Sometimes PsyChic even dressed like Madame Rouge. Until one day, PsyChic had a vision of Madame Rouge and Jinx. She invvisioned that Madame Rouge would make a fool out of Jinnx after Jinx had tried to look good in front of her. Jinx didn't believe PsyChic's vision and she went on admiring Madame Rouge like she always has. Psy-Chic left HIVE academy along with some of their old friends and started a do-gooder team. Jinx thought that it was about time that she saw her old friend. Jinx turned the page where PsyChic had left her email address and a message for them to keep in touch. Sighing, she brought the scrapbook to her new computer that Gizmo had made her and wrote a long overdue email to her psychic friend, asking if it was all right if she could camp out with them until she figured out what she wanted to do.

* * *

Less than a day later, Jinx got an email back from PsyChic granting her permission to stay for as long as she liked. Jinx printed out the email which held the location of where her old friends were staying and put it in the bag with a few of her belongings. Jinx decided to leave the HIVE at three o'clock in the morning. She didn't want the guys to see her and she didn't want to explain where she was going. For all she knew, she might be returning back. She was just so confused, she didn't know what to do. Before making it to the front door, she heard a voice behind her.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

Jinx sighed and turned around. "Sorry, See-More, but I have to go."

"Where?" See-More inquired.

"Don't worry," Jinx said, "I'm not just going to wander around. I'm going to stay with--,"

"Not with Kid Flash," See-More groaned.

"No!" Jinx yelled. "No. I'm not going to him. I'm going to stay with some old friends of mine from Hive Academy. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Who?"

"You remember PsyChic, don't you?"

See-More paused and scratched his head in thought. "Didn't she used to date Kyd Wykkyd?"

Jinx smiled. "Yeah, for a while. But she broke up with him before she withdrew from the school. I asked PsyChic if I could stay with her and she said I can stay with her as long as I want."

"Will you come back?"

Jinx shrugged. "I don't know. I might end up joining her team, might go off somewhere else."

"You really don't have to go, you know," said See-More, "you've got a team right here. You've got the HIVE five."

"It's not the team I belong to anymore," Jinx said.

"What are you talking about?" See-More demanded. "You're the leader of this team. You keep us going. We'd get nothing done without you around."

Jinx smiled, hoping it would coax a smile from See-More. "Hey, with me gone, it'll just be the guys. It will really be the HIVE five. You won't have to listen to my complaining. You can do whatever you guys want."

"Jinx, we've given you everything," See-More insisted, "I know before we haven't really been paying much attention but we'll do better."

"You guys have been really great for the last week," Jinx said, "really, I appreciate it…but you don't have what I need."

"What is it then?" See-More asked. "I'll go get it."

"I really don't know," Jinx said, "I'm stil trying to figure it out. But if I stay here, I'll never find out."

See-More sighed heavily. "There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

Jinx shook her head. "it's already made up. I have to go."

"All right," See-More groaned, rubbing the back of his neck sadly.

"Thanks," Jinx said, "I want you to keep an eye on things for me, all right?"

"Of course I will," said See-More. "Goodbye, Jinx."

"See ya," Jinx said, stepping to See-More. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that did not cause him to blush. Rather, it made him push her gently out the door.

"Go on. Do what you gotta do."

* * *

Listening to the tunes that Kyd Wykkyd gave her, Jinx walked over the bus station and waited for the next bus to take her to Tree City; the city her friends decided to protect. (AN: Yeah, Tree City…really original and stupid I know. Just cmae to my mind. It's not Boise—which is French for the City of Trees. She's going to some place north with a lot of trees.) Jinx was only waiting for a few minutes when she just noticed someone sitting next to her.

"Going for a hike?" the red headed boy said.

"I wish you'd go one," Jinx groaned.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Kid Flash said. "So, decided to leave those guys huh?"

"For now," said Jinx.

"You made the right choice."

"I guess," Jinx said.

"Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business," said Jinx, "but I'm going to Tree City up in Montana."

"That's a long way," said Kid Flash.

"My bus should be here soon," Jinx said, checking her watch.

"I can get you there faster."

"No I--," Jinx said but Kid Flash had already picked her up into his arms and started running. "Hey!"

"We'll get there lots faster now."

"What do you mean _we?_" Jinx demanded. "Hey, you just ran a red light!"

Within a minute, Jinx and Kid Flash arrived in Tree City. He kept zooming around the city.

"Well this is a nice place to start over in."

"Whatever," she said, "you can put me down now. I know where to go from here."

"All right," Kid Flash said and he let her down. Jinx took a few uneasy steps. "Man, I'm dizzy. I really should have taken the bus."

She staggered down the road and pulled out the address for the Fem Four, the all female hero group PsyChic led. The headquarters was a two-story house, quite unlike most hideouts. Jinx walked up to the door and knocked on it. Moments later a girl with blue skin and frosty white hair answered the door.

"Jinx?" she said, her breath visible as she spoke.

"Hey Frost," Jinx said.

"We weren't expecting you for another couple of hours," said Frost, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I know," Jinx said, "I'm sorry. I got a ride with a—him." Jinx thumbed into Kid Flash's direction and when Frost's eyes fell upon him, she gasped.

"No way, you're friends with Kid Flash?" Frost demanded.

"Yeah," said Kid Flash, grinning. "We're pretty tight."

Jinx glared at Kid Flash and Frost let them in.

"See, I told you," said a voice from around the corner and PsyChic entered the room. She looked at Frost. "I told you Jinx would be early. Glad to see you here, Jinx. Now we can be the Fem Five."

"From the Hive Five to the Fem Fie," said Kid Flash, "Pretty cool, huh?"

PsyChic smiled. "Ah, I thught I saw you coming with a companion."

"Wish you told me that," said Jinx, "where's my room?"

"Follow me," said Psyichic, "Kid Flash, go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Thanks," said Kid Flash, "I'll just have a look around."

"Just don't go into Shimmer's room," Frost said, "she's still asleep."

"No problem," said Kid Flash and he made a quit tour of the headquarters, but he avoided the room with Shimmer's name onnit. He came to the lab where he found many devices and computers. There was a car in the middle of the lab and he saw feet poking out from under it.

"Hey," the owner of the feet said, "can you hand me the…"

Kid Flash zoomed to the toolbox and held a wrench out. "You mean this?"

"What the?" the girl gasped, hearing a boys' voice. She slid out from under the car, pulled her goggles up her light brown haired head, and looked at Kid Flash. "Who're you? Who let you in?"

"Relax," Kid Flash said, "I came here with Jinx. I'm a friend of hers. Kid Flash—that ice girl recognized me."

"Oh," said the girl, "yeah, Kid Flash…nice to meetcha…I'm Gadget."

"What're you working on?" Kid Flash inquired.

"The Fem Car," Gadget said, wiping oil off her hands. "Along with a dozen other inventions. It's going to take me forever to get them done." She nodded around the room and sighed.

"Don't' worry," Kid Flash said, "with my help done we'll cut the time in half."

"Really?" said Gadget with a smile.

Kid Flash nodded. "Wow, Jinx is really lucky to have met you."

"That's what I keep telling her."

* * *

Later that morning, Shimmer finally emerged from her bedroom. She looked tiredly at Jinx. "Jinx, when did you get here?"

"Early this morning," Jinx answered.

Shimmer yawned. "Well that was a fast bus ride."

"She didn't take the bus, Shimmer," Frost said, "Kid Flash brought her."

This news made Shimmer wake up faster. "Whoa, you and Kid Flash? So that's why you want to be a hero now. I knew it had to have something to do with a guy!"

"It's nothing like that," said Jinx. "I just…got tired of the guys, that's all."

"Speaking of which, how's Baran?" Shimmer inquired. Shimmer and Mammoth were brother and sister. Unlike her big and bulky brother, Shimmer was slender and tall. The only likeness they had was their red hair.

"Mammoth's fine," Jinx answered.

"How'd he take it when you said you were leaving?" Shimmer asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Jinx replied.

"Didn't you tell the guys where you were going?" Frost questioned.

Jinx shook her head. "Just See-More. He saw me leave this morning."

"Why didn't you tell the team wha you intended on doing?" Frost asked.

"I didn't think it was important," Jinx said, "they never listen to anything I tell them."

"But don't you think they'll worry?" Shimmer.

Jinx laughed. "All those guys care about themselves. And besides, See-More will tel them. I asked him to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I've appointed him as the new leader."

"Let's talk about this over breakfast," said Shimmer, walking over to the kitchen, "I bet you never got anything to eat with Baran eating everything, eh?"

Once Shimmer had breakfast ready, Frost went to fetch Gadget and Kid Flash. The Fem Four explained their powers to Kid Flash and Jinx, though Jinx already knew what their powers were. PsyChic had strong psychic powers. Not only could she see the future, but she could also use her powers for telekinesis. Frost had control over ice and cold. Shimmer was a matter transmuter, able to change one element or compound to another. Gadget however, had no superhuman powers except of her great intelligence and marital art skills.

"It's so good to have you on the team now, Jinx," PsyChic said, "it'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm just ready t be on a team yet," said Jinx, "I said I didn't kow how long I'd be staying here."

"Come on, Jinx," said Shimmer, "you'd be a great asset to the team. Where else would you go?"

"It's just so hard," Jinx admitted, "from going from a bad guy to a good guy."

"We all ahd to make that change," Shimmer insisted, "you think it was easy for us? We still have it hard. How do you think I feel, changing my life of crime when my brother is still a criminal?"

"Our reasons for becoming criminals were different," said PsyChic, "Shimmer and Frost were ridiculed, I idolized the bad guys and you just figured that your powers of bad luck made you a bad guy."

"They're right, Jinx," said Kid Flash.

"Stay out of this," Jinx snapped. "Why are you still here anyway? You got me here so you can go now."

"All right," said Kid Flash, getting up from his chair.

"No, Kid Flash, you can stay if you want," said PsyChic.

"Don't mind if I do," Kid Flash said as he sat back down.

"You can join the team too," PsyChic said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jinx said.

"Yeah, I agree with Jinx there," said Kid Flash, "I appreciate it ladies, but wouldn't a guy on the team change the whole 'fem' thing? I just came to make sure Jinx got here and she won't run off somewhere else."

"I mean, you won't be a real member," PsyChic said, "we can give you a communicator and you can help us on missions."

"Yeah, and I can really use a hand in the lab on all my experiments," Gadget added.

"That's cool," said Kid Flash.

"I'll get you one now," said Gadget, leaving some eggs on her plate as she got up from the table.

"Great."

"What missions are you doing now?" Jinx said. "Have you had to fight any um…big criminals?"

"Like the Brotherhood of Evil?" Shimmer questioned. "No, nothing like them."

"We took on Dr. Light once," said PsyChic.

Shimmer laughed in memory. "Yeah, he couldn't fight once I transmuted his equipment into salt."

After Gadget had given Kid Flash a commutation device, he bid his goodbyes to the team and he wished Jinx good luck.

"Thanks," said Jinx, smiling a little, "that's the first time everyone had ever said that to me."

* * *

A couple days went by and Jinx played the part of a hero. Time to time, Kid Flash helped the girls out. Jinx forgot her life with the Hive Five and she got into her new life. Things were getting better. She could finally use her bad luck powers for something good. Why didn't' she ever see it before? Could she had ever done this if she hadn't met Kid Flash? Was it all because of him?

After Kid Flash took on a handful of Brotherhood lackeys, he got a very strange message from Robin.

"_Calling all Titans! The Brotherhood of Evil has been listening! I'm breaking off all further communication! Take care of yourselves. You know what to do."_

"They've been what--?" Kid Flash said. A second later he got the message, his communicator short circuited. Kid Flash yelped and dropped it.

"Ah man, what do I do now?" Kid Flash wondered. What did Robin mean by 'you know what to do?' Kid flash didn't have the slightest idea what to do! He began to wonder about the other titans. Have they been captured? Where were they? Kid Flash had to find them and help them. No, he had to go to the ones in trouble. He had to find the Brotherhood of Evil…but where were they? Then he thought about the Fem Five. He knew they weren't titans, but they had once been criminals. What if the Brotherhood of Evil found out about them too? Kid Flash ran over to their headquarters in a panic. He was relieved to see that theey were all there and all right.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx gasped, seeing his ripped uniform. "What happened?"

"I just had to take on about ten guys," he said, "the Brother hood of Evil has been tracking the Teen Titans with a communicator."

"How did they get a communicator?" Gadget wondered.

"Don't look at me," said Jinx, "I didn't give them one."

"I think they may have captured some of them," said Kid Flash, "I got a message from Robin and then my communicator blew up." He held up his titans communicator and Gadget looked at it.

"Ah, don't worry, I can fix it," said Gadget.

"Maybe it's better if it stays broken," said Shimmer. "If that's what they used to track Kid Flash in the first place."

"I've got to get to their base," said Kid Flash, turning around.

"Not so fast!" Jinx exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"You don't need to come," he said, "you're not a Titan. Besides, if there are some more of Brotherhood of Evil guys out here then you may need to take them."

"And where do you expect to find the Brotherhood of Evil anyway?" Jinx demanded. "You need me. You're taking me with you."

"Ah, are you worried about me?" Kid Flash teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said, "I just want payback after what Rouge did to me."

"Knock her one for us then," said Shimmer, "we'll handle things here. Kid Flash is right. There may be some titans that need a hand here. We'll help them out so they can get to the Brotherhood of Evil's base."

"Where is that?" said Kid Flash.

"Paris," said Jinx.

"Of all the places in the world, they pick Paris," Kid Flash said, shaking his head. "Should've known."

"Come on, let's go," Jinx said.

Kid Flash picked Jinx up and nodded at the girls. "See ya ladies later."

"Yeah," said PsyChic and Kid Flash zoomed off withJinx. "Well, we're the Fem Four again."

"What're you talking about?" Shimmer demanded. "Jinx is coming back, isn't she?"

"I really don't see her coming back," PsyChic said.

* * *

PsyChic was right. Jinx didn't go back to the Fem Four. She remained with Kid Flash. She became a Teen Titan. It might not have been what she was looking for, but it was what she needed. Kid Flash was all she needed.

"You don't regret anything?" Kid Flash asked her a couple days after they had stopped the Brotherhood of Evil. They were now partners, staying at his hideout.

"Like what?" Jinx inquired.

"Like leaving the Hive Five?" he asked.

Jinx said. "Not at all. I'm where I'm supposed to be." Jinx said and she put her arms around his neck. "I've never felt so lucky."

Kid Flash kissed her. It was just what she needed.

* * *

The Fem Four didn't remain as the Fem Four for long. PsyChic predicted they would pick up a new member sometime into the future. While they were stopping a gang of bank robbers, a figure in black and green swooped down and knocked a robber senseless with a rose-like staff.

"That was cool," said Frost.

"Thank you," said the stranger.

PsyChic smiled and walked up to the black and green suited girl. "We're the Fem Four. Care to join us and make us the Fem Five?"

"Fem Five?" the girl inquired.

"Yeah, we used to be the Fem Five for a while," said Gadget, "but it looks like our last member won't be coming back."

"I'm used to working solo," said the girl in the black and green suit, "but an all girl team? I guess I'll give it a try."

She shook hands with PsyChic. "You can call me Black Rose."

In the end, everyone got what they needed. The Fem Four got a new member, The Hive Five learned their lesson, the Brotherhood of Evil were defeated and Jinx finally got some speed.

THE END


End file.
